As outlined in detail in the Clinical and Data Management Core, patients with sickle cell disease benefit from standardized and rapid interventions when experiencing acute complication of their disease. An Acute Care Unit will ensure that interventions are administered by trained staff in an environment supportive of all clinical and research needs. In this Alterations and Renovations section, we propose the renovation of a currently occupied inpatient unit that is scheduled to be developed as observation space. Five beds and an associated nurses station, family lounge and playroom will be dedicated to patients with sickle cell disease. The unit will be staffed by skilled nurses to facilitate expert clinical care and clinical research. Planning for the unit has already begun and construction will commence in year one of the COBRE grant funding.